It is common for users of personal computers and other client devices to operate a Web browser to locate Web sites and other locations of interest. At many of those sites, the user may be prompted for login information such as a user name and password, or other credentials. The user can generally access and interact with the site or service after supplying valid login information. The user for example might navigate to a Web email site and be presented with a query box to enter a user name and a password, which, after they are supplied, enable the user to view and send email messages from an email account.
The user may, however, wish to access or interact with more than one local program as well as remote service during a browsing session. For example, the user might wish to log into a Web email site, retrieve email, and also activate a messenger application as well as receive streaming audio or other media, all during the same Web browsing session. These additional services can, in one regard, be accessed via an online desktop or other collaborative interface. According to known browser and related technology, the user is forced to re-enter their login information for each new site or service they wish to use. The user is inconveniently required to repeat the login process, even if the user is registered to the various programs, sites or services they wish to additionally access with the same user name and password as the initial site accessed via the Web browser. It may be desirable to provide methods and systems for unified login to multiple services in which browser login information is captured and automatically used to access, activate, or log into further local programs and/or Web sites or services without user intervention.